


The story of Hedwig

by OosieX



Series: The story of Hedwig [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OosieX/pseuds/OosieX
Summary: Have you ever wondered what secrets lay beyond?In this short story about Hedwig, you'll get a whole new view about the loyal owl that keeps Harry company.I hope you'll enjoy.





	The story of Hedwig

**Church, family and an unexpected visitor.**

Sunday mornings were always meant for church. Mrs. Campbell felt very strong about that. But her husband and daughter didn’t seem to think the same about it. Yes, they always came along, did their part and left as soon as the service was over. But they never truly seemed interested. Instead, they were always talking, whispering. It almost seemed like a conspiracy, Mrs. Campbell thought some days. But what was there to conspire about? Her daughter, as well adjusted as every fifteen-year-old girl, was never one to go against the rules. Her husband had sent her off to some fancy boarding school many years ago and she would only return home when school allowed her to. In fact, Mrs. Campbell rarely had seen her the last four years. That was until her unexpected return a few days ago. She had quickly learned that her daughter had graduated early. Mrs. Campbell had thought it to be very unusual, but she had gladly accepted the return of her only child.  
What she would not accept was the unwelcome visitor that showed up on this very first Sunday they could spend as a family. As soon as the doorbell rang, she knew it was trouble. People knew never to disturb Mr. and Mrs. Campbell on Sundays. Still, as the good Christian lady she was, she opened the door to meet with the old, tall man who was patiently waiting.

  
'Ah, you must be Mrs. Campbell,’ the gentleman said, as soon as she opened the door. He was a kind looking man. He had a long, grey beard and a pair of half-round glasses on the tip of his nose. Although he was undoubtedly old, he was a fit looking man.  
'That I am, sir, what can I help you with?’ Mrs. Campbell asked.  
‘I am looking for your daughter, Aveline Campbell,’ the gentleman answered. Of course, it raised a lot of questions, but Mrs. Campbell decided to remain as well-mannered as possible.  
‘May I ask what your business is with my daughter, sir?’  
The man smiled slightly. ‘Of course you may. I would simply like to have a little chat with her.’ Seeing her frown, the gentleman finally extended his hand. ‘How rude of me. My name is Dumbledore, but you may call me Albus.’  
‘It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Dumbledore.’ Even though the name sounded familiar, Mrs. Campbell wasn’t sure where she had heard it before. Just as she was about to ask Mr. Dumbledore how exactly he knew her daughter, quick footsteps made their way down the stairs.  
‘Professor Dumbledore!’ Aveline said, hasting towards the door. ‘Mother, this is Professor Dumbledore, head of-‘ The sudden disruption of her words raised suspicion, she knew, but Aveline did not see another way out. ‘P-please, Professor, do come in.’  
‘If I may?’  
‘Please,’ Mrs. Campbell said, stepping aside.  
‘Thank you.’ The old man made his way into their home. He was met with the smell of wet dogs. It had rained earlier. Which had raised a lot of issues, seeing how nobody wanted to walk the dogs. After a long discussion, Mrs. Campbell had been the one to cave. She eventually walked the dogs and returned shortly after, which was less than half an hour ago.  
Professor Dumbledore let his eyes go through the small entrance as he walked through it. There was a cross above the living room door. A few pictures hung at the wall, all precisely separated one centimetre from each other and framed in the exact same frame. ‘I won’t take up too long. I know you were about to take off to church.’  
‘I’m sure my mother will forgive me for not joining in,’ Aveline answered, leading Dumbledore to the living room. Mrs. Campbell didn’t like the idea of leaving her daughter alone with a strange man. Surely, Mr. Campbell would agree when he got downstairs.  
‘Henry, we have company,’ she yelled, hurrying her husband down. By the time she entered the living room, the two of them had already taken their place on the couch.

  
‘What can I help you with Professor?’ Aveline asked.  
‘We should wait for your father to join us,’ Dumbledore answered. He gave her a gentle smile, to reassure her mother of his good intentions.  
‘Daddy, could you come join us?’ Aveline asked loudly.  
‘Yes, yes, don’t rush me,’ Mr. Campbell answered, hurrying down nonetheless. He had already been out of breath when stepping off the third step, but did not let it stop him.  
He got to a sudden stop as soon as his eyes met those of Dumbledore. ‘Professor Dumbledore,’ he said, while rushing forward, to the now standing man. ‘It’s an honour, sir.’  
‘Henry, it has been such a long time.’  
‘You’ve met?’ Mrs. Campbell answered, not being able to hide her confusion. She could not think of one place her husband would be able to meet such a strange looking man.  
‘Yes dear, Professor Dumbledore is the head of Aveline’s school.’  
‘Oakham? Truly?’ He wasn’t at all like Mrs. Campbell had imagined a headmaster to be. ‘You must be a busy man then, Professor Dumbledore. What brings you here?’  
‘I might be a busy man, but I am never too busy to do some home visits Mrs. Campbell. Certainly when it comes to children as talented as your daughter,’ he answered, before sitting back down beside Aveline.  
‘Now that we’re all here, how about some tea?’ Aveline suggested.  
Mrs. Campbell didn’t see how it would be possible to make and drink tea in the short time they had left before going to church. ‘Of course, I’ll be right back.’ Although not willing to let her family miss out on church, she couldn’t refuse the request, certainly not when coming from her daughter. And so, she left her in the capable hands of her husband.

‘Oakham?’ Professor Dumbledore said, as soon as Mrs. Campbell had left the living room.  
‘I’m sorry, Professor, my wife doesn’t know. She wouldn’t be able to handle it, you see.’  
‘I see. Although, I’m sure she can handle more than you may think,’ Dumbledore answered. He didn’t give them time to respond. ‘What I came here for is a rather delicate matter.’ He slightly turned, making sure to look at both Aveline as well as her father. ‘I was wondering if I could persuade you to come and help me with something. A job, so to say. I know you just arrived home, and it will take you away from here again, but it is for a very important cause.’  
‘What is it, sir?’ Aveline asked, glancing over at her father for a moment.  
‘I’m sure you’re aware Harry Potter will be joining us on Hogwarts this coming year.’ The air seemed to change, as soon as his name was spoken.  
‘Harry Potter,’ Mr. Campbell repeated.  
‘Yes.’ Although not necessary, Dumbledore still confirmed the statement.  
‘But what has that to do with me?’ Aveline asked.  
‘I have heard, from Professor McGonagall, you were very interested in animagus magic.’ Dumbledore didn’t glance away once, while speaking to Aveline. ‘She said you have been experimenting a while, with her help.’  
‘You’ve been-‘ Mr. Campbell was surprised hearing about his daughter doing such things.  
‘She said, although she was not sure about it, you might have practiced later on too, without her help.’ It was a clear question, even if it didn’t seem like it.  
‘I have, sir.’ Aveline frowned, still not sure what her old headmaster wanted from her.  
‘Your animagus form, it’s an owl. A bubo scandiacus. The snowy owl, to be precise, am I correct?’  
‘Yes,’ she answered. Seeing how her Professor always seemed to know everything, it didn’t surprise her to hear he knew her animagus form.

  
‘I’ll have to ask you something very odd, something I need you to consider well,’ he continued. ‘There are problems ahead of us and I need someone to keep an eye out on Harry. Without his knowledge.’  
‘You want me to shadow him, in animagus form?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘How would you imagine her doing that?’ Mr. Campbell asked.  
‘It’s obvious, Dad,’ Aveline said, looking up at her father. ‘He needs me to become Harry’s pet. That way I’ll be close by. He’ll tell me his secrets and thoughts. I would be able to protect him. Isn’t that right, Professor?’  
‘As perceptive as always.’ It was a simple answer, but a clear confirmation.  
‘You want her to be his pet?’  
‘Just for a while, until I’m sure he is safe.’  
‘But she’ll be isolated,’ Mr. Campbell objected.  
‘I’ll make sure she will have time for herself.’  
‘But he can’t know, so he can’t see her and she has to be there in secret.’ Mr. Campbell shook his head.  
‘Dad,’ Aveline said, asking his attention. ‘I wouldn’t be able to find a job anyway, with my age. I would be home at all times and I wouldn’t be able to see my friends. Let me do it. I would be able to see my friends. I would simply tell them I’m there because I am still a minor and I have to spend some hours at school. They would believe me.’  
‘But-‘  
‘I would be doing something good, for someone who saved our life,’ she whispered, urging him to agree.  
‘Ave,’ he said, already knowing he would not be able to convince his daughter to decline. ‘Will you come back?’  
‘Every now and then,’ she said. ‘I can simply fly away to visit you.’  
‘Are you sure?’ Mr. Campbell asked again.  
‘Yes,’ she answered. She looked straight at Dumbledore and confirmed again. ‘I will help you to keep him safe, Professor.’  
‘That means a great deal to me, Aveline. I’m sure it would to a lot of people.’ Dumbledore smiled. ‘Now, if you’d excuse me, your wife has been waiting for us to finish our conversation for the last fifteen minutes.’ As he stood up, Dumbledore looked over at the hallway, where Mrs. Campbell had been waiting, just around the corner and had listened in to everything. ‘I will come back tomorrow to go over the details with you.’ With a kind nod, he said his goodbyes. ‘I’ll let myself out. I believe you’ll have a lot to discuss,’ Dumbledore said, before turning around to leave. ‘Goodbye Mrs. Campbell. It truly was an honour meeting you.’  
Mrs. Campbell finally walked back into the room, deciding that, for the first time in her life, she would not be going to church on Sunday.


End file.
